Stress Relief
by Elf Knight
Summary: Percy Jackson thinks that Annabeth Chase is under too much stress due to studying too much, so he decides that she needs to relax. But does he dare enact his plan? Percabeth


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_.

**Author's Note: **This is just a Percabeth one-shot plot bunny that I really had to write unless I wanted to go insane. I love Percabeth so this is hopefully the first and not the last such story I'll work on. Also, it's set some time after _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ but not compliant with _The Lost Hero._ Hope that helps!

X~X~X~X~X

"Annabel! Oh Annabel!" Percy Jackson called out, purposefully using Annabeth Chase's most hated nickname.

That was what Mr. D called her at Camp, but even that didn't work. Said camper refused to pay Percy any attention as if she was in some sort of trance.

_Some sort of trance alright!_ Percy grumbled to himself as he watched Annabeth studying through an Iris Message.

Oh she knew full well that Percy was trying to get her attention, but it was most amusing to see him try. Besides, she had to study anyways and Percy really couldn't distract her.

"Oh, my gods, Apollo's here!" Percy squealed like a crazed fangirl.

Annabeth snorted in derision not falling for the prank.

"Damn!" Percy muttered under his breath.

Annabeth had had a slight crush on the Sun God for a short time much to his annoyance. Feeling all the more frustrated, Percy heaved a sigh and realised he had to call on a friend for help.

Annabeth was studying way too much and needed to relax! Who cared if it was exams or anything, it was like some monster had made her think of only studying. Did she have an evil math teacher that was actually a demon and was poisoning her mind?

Percy shuddered at the thought.

"Fine be that way!" He snapped in mock hurt at Annabeth.

The daughter of Athena just smirked, playfully tossing her golden curls over her shoulder. If she had been watching, she would have noticed Percy drooling at the sight but the son of Poseidon quickly snapped out of his reverie upon realising what he had done.

_Sons of Poseidon do not drool!_ He chanted to himself. _Sons of Poseidon do not drool! Sons of Poseidon do not drool!_

_Damn it,_ Percy growled. _Is Annabeth laughing at me? Okay, that's it! I really need some help. Hmm... What should I do? Oh, I know! Selena and Thalia are hanging out together. Selena is a daughter of Aphrodite after all and Thalia is Annabeth's best friend! I'll IM them real quick and get some advice. This is just too much!_

Heaving a contented sigh, Percy ended the Iris Message to Annabeth and made a new one to Selena and Thalia. Some kind of noise like music and dancing could be heard and there was a lot of noisy chatter.

"Oops!" Percy grimaced.

What had he waltzed into now? A party?

"Percy!" A voice squealed.

Percy yelped, startled, only to find Selena poking her head into the Iris Message. For a moment there was silence and everyone in the party room turned to Percy who flushed bright red. They were all demigods though, so they ignored him after a while.

"Hey, can I talk to you and Thalia for a minute?" Percy asked, his voice suddenly shaky and nervous.

"What's wrong this time?" Selena asked arching an eyebrow.

Percy swallowed hard but was relieved when Selena just chuckled and called Thalia over.

"Hey, nutter," Thalia quipped, her usual cheery self. "What's with the glum face?"

"I dunno," Percy replied smugly. "But at least it's better than a Pinecone face!"

"Why you!" Thalia growled.

"Okay, guys," Selena intervened, laying a calming hand on Thalia's arm. "Let's save this for later, Percy needs our help. Something tells me it's not a typical problem."

Percy blushed furiously as a wicked grin spread on Thalia's face, realisation dawning in her evil brain. She glanced at Selena questioningly and the daughter of Aphrodite nodded.

As one, they looked back at Percy and asked at the same time, "Girl problems?" 

Stammering like an idiot, Percy finally told them – between bouts of laughter from the girls – just what this was all about.

"So you want to find a way to get Annie to relax," Thalia asked in disbelief. "Now I see why she calls you Seaweed Brain!"

"Oh, shut it!" Percy snapped. "I should have known you would only use this for gossip..." 

"Hey, Perce," Selena said soothingly. "Listen, we're just having a bit of fun at your expense but don't take that the wrong way."

"Yeah," Thalia chimed in. "I suppose Annie is being a bit too studious but perhaps this is on purpose."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked now feeling really confused.

Thalia grinned. "Sometimes girls like guys to make the first move. Maybe she's waiting for you to take the plunge."

"Thalia's right," Selena said. "Some girls want to know what it feels like to have the guy in control. Of course, they don't want him to be dominant every time but just once to try it out and see what works for them."

"Are you guys giving me marriage council or something?" Percy asked incredulously. "I just wanted to make Annabeth relax some. She's under way too much pressure with her exams and won't be able to stand a chance against a monster if one attacks her now in this state."

"Aww!" Selena and Thalia sighed dreamily. "Such love!"

Percy just glared at them.

"Seriously though," Thalia said with a sober look on her face. "Try something, anything, so long as it's nice and not hurtful. She will know that you are just trying to get her to relax."

Percy looked doubtful but finally agreed when Selena nodded her assent.

"Back massages could work," Selena offered.

"Yeah," Thalia grinned. "Annie likes back massages. I used to give her one after a hard day of fighting monsters. Don't get too carried away though!"

"Why, you!" Percy sputtered.

The girls just laughed but waved good-bye, simultaneously ending the Iris Message. Selena's last words of advice faded in his ears.

"You never know until you try, Percy!" She called as the message ended.

_You never know until you try._

Percy heaved a sigh and wondered how on earth he could give Annabeth a back massage when she lived in an entirely different city.

"Oh, of course!" He said, slapping his forehead at his stupidity. "Shadow travel!"

Grinning like a fool, he rummaged around the flat until he found a pen and paper. Next, he quickly scribbled down a note telling his mom and Paul he would be at Annabeth's house for an hour or so.

It was Friday night, so they had gone out to a nearby pub for some dancing. They had offered to take Percy but he felt it would be kind of awkward watching his folks dance their hearts out. Now he was real happy he didn't go because he had this brilliant idea in his head.

Well, he hoped it was brilliant. After sticking the note on a place his mom would easily see, Percy went to his cupboard and pulled out a new whistle fashioned by the Hephaestus Cabin. It was designed to summon Mrs. O'Leary and was pretty much the same as the old one save not as shiny and it wouldn't break after use.

Unable to contain his excitement, he blew the whistle hard. No sound came out but the walls of the apartment shook and a thunderous 'woof, woof' informed him it worked. Making sure the door was locked and all the windows were closed properly, he clambered onto the Hellhound's back and gave her the direction to Annabeth's house.

X~X~X~X~X

_Slam!_

Annabeth Chase panted for breath as she just thundered up the stairs to her room from another argument with her parents. They had all gotten along nicely with two whole months of no monsters.

But then something or another popped up and she was blamed for it again. Her younger brothers, eager to pass on the blame, immediately chimed in making her life miserable.

That was why she had put all her energy into her homework and schooling because it was just too painful to think about anything else, especially Percy Jackson.

Her parents were a little wary about him since he was a powerful demigod and a Son of Poseidon no less. To them he stood for everything they hated in her and even though they would never say it to her face, they did not approve of Percy at all.

Heaving a sigh, she whipped the sweat off her forehead and plopped down on her bed amongst a pile of books. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and the walls shook. Annabeth bolted up in surprise as a huge black shape appeared in the room out of nowhere.

Her eyes widened as she realised it was a gigantic Hellhound. Instincts kicking in, she grabbed her knife beside her bed and was just about to stab it in the thigh when she noticed that someone was on its back.

"Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked in shock.

"Hi there!" Percy grinned feeling more than a little nervous. "How's life?"

"What are you doing on the back of a Hellhound?" Annabeth managed at last.

"Oh this is Mrs. O'Leary!" Percy chuckled. "I just came to see you because you were studying way too much and I didn't want you to turn into a techno-zombie before camp."

"Are you worried about me?" Annabeth teased, feeling an odd glow.

"Erm," Percy stammered, climbing off Annabeth's back. "Listen, since you need to relax I have a plan but you have to promise to comply."

"Does it involve me taking off my clothes or drinking beer?" Annabeth asked suspiciously.

Percy's face turned a unique shade of beet red causing Annabeth to chuckle at his embarrassment.

"I'm just kidding!" She grinned, holding up her hands in mock surrender. "Seriously though, it's nice to see you again. I just didn't think you'd come all the way here."

"Well I am," Percy said. "And you're going to get a back massage."

"What?" Annabeth yelped in surprise.

"I don't have to if you don't want me to," Percy stammered. "Just thought you needed to relax and get your head out of your books. No offence!"

Annabeth scrutinized Percy making sweat bead on his forehead. Finally, she relaxed and broke out into a grin.

"Okay," She said at last. "I'd like a back massage, especially if it's from you."

She got a lopsided grin in response as Percy suddenly felt very light-headed and happy for some bizarre reason. What was going on with him? Giving himself a mental shake, he flew back to reality as Annabeth lay face-down on the bed.

Percy gulped as he awkwardly squatted over Annabeth's mid-section trying not to sit on her bum. Taking in a deep breath, he lowered his hands to give Annabeth the back massage. His eyes widened as Annabeth lifted up her shirt to give the massage better affect.

When he had finally recovered from the surprising but gorgeous sight, Percy grinned as he set about making Annabeth relax. Perhaps this wouldn't be too tough after all!

**The End **

**A/N:** Yeah, I know. Weak plot. But that was just a rabid plot bunny that grabbed a hold of me and wouldn't let go so I had to write it. I really suck with multi-chapter stories so this will probably remain a one-shot. It all depends though, so review, review, review...

...And enjoy!


End file.
